Between Summer and Winter
by Asuka 'icha' Soryuu
Summary: Asuka Shikinami si princess jutek dan Akira Uchiha si cowok dingin yang menumpang dikediaman keluarga Shikinami atas permintaan Kyoko Shikinami, ibunda asuka. bagaimana jika cewek jutek & cerewet seperti asuka tinggal serumah dengan cowok dingin seperti akira? berantem kah? cocok jadi pasangan kah? atau malah saling cuek-cuekan? simak aja fic berikut, warn inside, DLDR, & RnR


Between Summer and Winter

disclaimer :

Evangelion © Gainax

Between Summer and Winter © Asuka 'icha' Soryuu.

OOC : Akira Uchiha © punya aku juga hehehe

warn : crackpair, OOC, OC (Akira Uchiha), typo, AU (Evangelion is a High School), RnR, Don't Like Don't Read!

pair : AsukaXAkira

genre : romance, hurt/comfort

rate : T semi M

summary :

Asuka Shikinami si princess jutek dan Akira Uchiha si cowok dingin yang menumpang dikediaman keluarga Shikinami atas permintaan Kyoko Shikinami, ibunda asuka. bagaimana jika cewek jutek & cerewet seperti asuka tinggal serumah dengan cowok dingin seperti akira? berantem kah? cocok jadi pasangan kah? atau malah saling cuek-cuekan? simak aja cerita berikut ini.

sinar mentari sudah menampakkan dirinya dan menyelipkan cahayanya diantara korden jendela kamar yang gelap. Sinarnya yang menyilaukan menerpa wajah cantik seorang gadis yang masih terlelap.

tok tok tok

"shikinami-san, kamu sudah bangun?" terdengar suara baritone dari balik pintu kamar.

gadis bersurai coklat itu membuka matanya perlahan dan memperlihatkan keindahan warna shapire dari kedua iris matanya.

"shikinami." sambung suara itu.

"iya iya aku sudah bangun!" teriak gadis yang diketahui bernama asuka.

'euh, cerewet sekali sih si Akira itu' batin asuka seraya meregangkan tubuhnya dan kemudian duduk ditepian ranjangnya yang berukuran queen size.

gadis cantik bersurai coklat itu beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil handuk yang berada dikursi belajar dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

-diruang makan-

"ohayou, Kyoko-san." ujar akira seraya duduk dikursi.

"ohayou, akira-kun, mana asuka?" sahut kyoko sambil menyeruput kopi paginya.

"sedang mandi, sebentar lagi juga turun." akira mengambil beberapa roti dan mengoleskan selai coklat favoritenya diatas roti.

tak lama kemudian Asuka turun dari kamarnya dan berlari kearah dapur untuk sarapan bersama sang ibunda.

"ohayou mama~" ujarnya seraya memeluk kyoko dan mengecup pipi sang ibunda.

"ohayou, hime-chan, kamu tidak mengucapkan salam pada akira-kun?"

asuka memicingkan matanya. "kalau orang seperti dia~"

"asuka~" perkataan asuka dipotong oleh kyoko.

"cih, ohayou akira!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal sambil melepas pelukannya.

"..." akira menggigit potongan terakhir rotinya.

"tuh lihat kan ma? percuma menyapa sebuah bongkahan es seperti dia!" ucapnya kesal sambil memunjuk kearah akira.

"ohayou gozaimasu." ujar akira pelan kemudian menghabiskan susunya. "aku berangkat duluan, ittekimasu." akira beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan asuka dan kyoko.

"itterasai, akira-kun." sahut kyoko sambil tersenyum.

"ini kan masih jam tujuh pagi, sekolah masih 2 jam lagi." asuka memakan roti yang sudah dioles selai strawberry kesukaannya. "baka akira."

"mungkin dia ingin menjemput pacarnya dulu." sahut kyoko.

'uhuk!' asuka tersedak dan menepuk dadanya. setelah meminum susu digelasnya ia kembali bernafas lega. "fyuh, hampir saja" gumamnya.

"disekolah dia itu terkenal angkuh ma, sifatnya itu lho, dingin, seolah dia hidup sendiri didunia ini." asuka kembali menggigit rotinya.

"dia memang sendirian~" ujar kyoko sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan lirih. 'mikoto-san, putramu benar-benar berubah semenjak kehilanganmu.' batinnya.

.

.

.

akira sedang berjalan di area pemakaman sambil membawa setangkai mawar putih ditangannya. langkahnya pun terhenti didepan sebuah batu nisan.

_Mikoto Uchiha_

_18 January 1974 - 20 October 2005_

_Beloved Friend and Mother_

akira meletakan bunga yang ia bawa didepan nisan tersebut dan membersihkan sekitar nisan itu.

setelah selesai membersihkan, ia duduk dihadapan nisan.

"maaf, kaa-san, hari ini aku hanya membawa setangkai bunga saja, uangku tak cukup untuk membeli sebuket rangkaian bunga." ucapnya lirih. "sudah 8 tahun semenjak kepergianmu kaa-san." suara baritone-nya terdengar lebih berat, seperti tercekat dilehernya. Matanya mulai berlinangan air mata. "aku merindukanmu kaa-san."

-flashback-

"kaa-saaaan, bolehkah aku melihatnya lagi? benda pemberian malaikat itu?" akira kecil sedang berlari menuju ibunya yang duduk dibangku taman.

"bukankah kamu baru saja melihatnya?" sahut mikoto sambil mengelus kepala putranya.

"tapi aku mau melihatnya lagi." akira memeluk ibunya.

"baiklah." mikoto membuka tas kecilnya. "ini, jangan sampai hilang ya." mikoto memberikan sebuah benda kedalam genggaman akira.

akira menatap benda itu penuh minat. "kaa-san, apa benar ini pemberian malaikat?" ujarnya dan dibalas anggukan pelan mikoto.

"malaikat itu seperti apa? apa dia cantik seperti kaa-san?" tanya akira lagi.

"dia sangat cantik, dan ia meberikan pesan agar aku menyampaikan benda ini padamu akira-kun." jawab mikoto seraya mengelus kepala akira.

"oh begitu, aku akan menjaganya baik-baik!" ujarnya semangat sambil menatap benda ditangannya yang ternyata hanya sebuah kuncir rambut berbentuk dua bola merah yang dihubungkan dengan tali karet.

-flashback off-

kembali pada akira yang masih duduk termenung didepan makam ibunda tercintanya. tangannya terlihat menggenggam sebuah kunciran yang dulu diberikan oleh ibunya.

"benda milik malaikat ini, akan kujaga baik-baik."

.

.

.

"kaa-san, aku berangkat ya." asuka mencium pipi kyoko. "ittekimasu!"

"itterasai, hime-chan."

.

.

.

asuka berjalan keluar rumahnya dan ia bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya.

"ohayou hime-sama!" ujar mari.

"konemegane! jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan bodoh itu!" asuka kesal.

"ahaha gomen, ano, mana akira-kun?" tanya mari.

"dia berangkat duluan tadi." ujar asuka sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mari.

"yah, aku tak bisa berangkat bersama dong." sahut mari. "eee, hime-sama tunggu aku!" mari berlari mengejar asuka.

.

.

.

-disekolah-

asuka berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. seperti biasa, pandangan kagum dari para siswi lain dan juga siulan penggoda dari para siswa mewarnai pagi hari ini. Asuka memang menjadi salah satu idola disekolah karena kecerdasannya, juga postur tubuh yang proposional ditambah lagi ia jago bela diri karate. akan tetapi sifat juteknya itu membuat dirinya menjadi disegani pula.

lain halnya dengan sahabat asuka, Mari 'Illustrious' Makinami. Gadis brunette seksi berkacamata berkebangsaan british ini juga menjadi idola di Evangelion High School. akan tetapi dia bersifat centil dan sering menggoda para siswa.

asuka melihat arloji merah ditangan kirinya dengan malas.

'masih pukul 8:30.' batinnya.

"hey Shikinami!" suara teriakan seorang pria menghentikan langkah asuka.

asuka pun menoleh kearah suara itu. 'si brengsek itu lagi.' batinnya.

"apa maumu?" sahut asuka dengan deathglare andalannya.

"kali ini aku pasti mengalahkanmu dan akan mengajakmu kencan!" pria itu berlari kearah asuka dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada asuka.

dengan mudah asuka menepis pukulan pria itu dan mebalas serangannya.

bugghh!

sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah pria itu dan langsung membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"tidak kali ini Touji Suzuhara." asuka menatap pria yang diketahui adalah teman sekelasnya, Touji. "kau lebih baik kencan bersama Uke-mu itu saja, Shinji Ikari." asuka menunjuk kearah shinji yang sedang membantu touji.

"ya ampun hime-sama, kamu tak akan pernah punya pacar kalau begitu terus." mari mengangkat bahunya.

"hatiku hanya untuk Kaji-san." sahut asuka sambil memegangi pipinya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kaji-sensei? guru playboy itu?" mari terkejut. "dia kan pacarnya Misato-sensei!"

"aah, baru pacar kan?" asuka mengibaskan tangannya. "sudahlah ayo masuk kelas."

"iya, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu akira-kun." ujar mari dengan wajah merona.

"huek." asuka menjulurkan lidahnya karena mari menyebut akira.

mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruang kelas.

setibanya didepan ruang kelas, mari membuka pintu dengan semangatnya hingga membuat penghuni kelas tersentak kaget.

"ohayou a~" wajahnya yang riang berubah menjadi masam karena orang yang dicari tidak ada dalam kelas. "dimana akira-kun?!" ujarnya.

"ohayou mari-chaaan!" sahut kensuke dengan mata bentuk love-love (?) seketika mendapat lemparan sepatu dari mari.

"dasar si aneh mata empat!" gumam mari.

sementara asuka dibelakangnya hanya sweatdrop. 'kamu sendiri juga aneh bermata empat.' batinnya.

"benar ya, dimana baka-akira?" ujar asuka.

"ano, asuka-chan, akira-kun belum sampai." sahut hikari.

'tadi kan dia berangkat lebih awal, tapi kenapa belum sampai sekolah?' batin asuka. 'ohoho akan ku adukan hal ini pada mama, pasti dia akan dimarahi!' asuka menyeringai.

"bisakah kalian menyingkir? kalian menghalangi jalan." terdengar suara yang familiar dibelakang asuka dan mari.

"kyaaaa akira-kun~" mari langsung melompat kearah akira dan merangkul manja lengan kanan akira. "ohayou akira-kun!" ujarnya.

"ohayou, makinami-san." ujar akira singkat seraya melepas rangkulan mari dan beranjak menuju kursinya.

'apa-apaan barusan itu? dia seperti tidak menganggapku, melewatiku seakan aku tak ada!?' batin asuka.

"hey! baka akira!" tukas asuka.

"ada masalah? shikinami-san?" sahut akira tanpa memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi asuka.

"kau itu menyebalkan!" asuka kesal.

akira tidak merespon dan melanjutkan langkahnya dan kemudian duduk dibelakang rei.

"ohayou, ayanami-san." ujar akira.

rei pun menoleh kearah akira. "ohayou uchiha-kun."

asuka berjalan menuju kursinya dan tatapannya tak beralih dari akira dan rei yang sedang bercakap-cakap. kadang terlihat senyum tipis dari mereka berdua.

"sesama orang pendiam ternyata mereka akrab ya?" ujar mari.

"cih, urusai!" asuka memalingkan wajahnya.

"kamu sepertinya cemburu hime-sama." mari menyeringai dan dibalas deathglare dari asuka.

"hey, aku ingin sekali melihat akira itu keluar dari sikap dinginnya." gumam asuka.

"maksudmu?"

"iya aku ingin lihat ekspresi wajahnya selain tatapan dinginnya itu."

"maksudnya kamu ingin lihat dia tersenyum padamu begitu?"

"ya seperti itulah~"

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"hiiieee bukan itu juga maksudku! baka!" asuka terkejut atas jawabannya sendiri.

"hah, sepertinya aku punya saingan baru." ujar mari mengejek.

"cih, terserah!" asuka memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku juga ingin lihat ekspresi lain dari akira-kun." gumam mari. "aku punya rencana!"

"eh?" asuka penasaran.

"lihat nanti saat makan siang." mari menyeringai.

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang, dan semua murid meninggalkan kelas untuk menikmati waktu istirahat.

"hime, ayo kita ikuti dia ke cafetaria!" ujar mari.

"untuk apa? kurang kerjaan saja." asuka beranjak dari duduknya.

"kukira kamu mau ikut rencanaku melihat ekspresi lain dari akira."

tap, langkah asuka terhenti. "ayo cepat ikuti dia!"

.

.

.

akira sedang berjalan santai dilorong sekolah, sementara asuka dan mari mengikutinya dari belakang.

"ini bukan jalan menuju kafetaria!" gumam asuka.

"iya, sepertinya rencana kali ini gagal!" sahut mari.

terlihat akira memasuki sebuah ruangan, karena jarak yang cukup jauh, asuka memicingkan mata untuk membaca papan diatas pintu ruangan tersebut.

"perpustakaan?" gumam asuka.

"memang, dia tipe pria idamanku! tampan, pintar, rajin, tidak playboy, oh daisuki yo akira-kun!" gumam mari.

"cih! kita buang waktu! ayo makan siang!" asuka kesal dan menyeret mari menuju kafetaria.

.

.

sesampainya di kafetaria

.

.

"hime, kamu kan satu rumah dengannya? apa kamu tidak pernah melihat ekspresi wajahnya?" tanya mari seraya meminum milkshake-nya.

"entahlah, sepertinya tidak." asuka menggigit potongan strawberry cake digarpunya.

"huh, andai saja aku jadi kamu hime, pasti aku sudah sangat bahagia." ujar mari sambil membayangkan dia bersama akira, wajahnya memerah.

"heh, jangan berpikiran mesum!" asuka menunjuk dahi mari dengan garpu. "sikapnya padamu juga tak jauh beda dengan sikapnya padaku, kau juga pasti hanya akan dibuat kesal olehnya." ujar asuka sambil memotong kembali cake-nya.

"tapi kan sikapku padanya jelas tidak sama dengan sikapmu padanya, aku jelas lebih terbuka padanya sementara kamu?" mari memicingkan matanya.

"ah sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi." asuka memutar matanya.

.

.

diperpustakaan

.

.

"permisi akira uchiha-kun." ujar seorang pemuda berambut perak.

"hn?" akira menoleh kearah pemuda itu. "ada apa nagisa-kun?"

"boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

"tentu saja." akira kembali membaca bukunya.

"akhir minggu ini, sebelum liburan musim panas akan diadakan pentas seni untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah ini." gumam kaworu. "apa kau bisa membantuku menjadi panitia pengurus?"

"aku tidak tertarik." sahut akira dengan nada datar.

"hmm, atau mungkin kau ingin partisipasi dalam lomba?"

"tidak berminat." sahut akira tanpa melepas tatapannya pada buku yang ia baca.

"kau memang irit berbicara ya." kaworu tersenyum miris.

"hn."

"apa yang kau baca uchiha-kun?"

akira tak menjawab, hanya mengangkat bukunya agar kaworu bisa melihat sampul buku itu.

"oh, ensiklopedia." kaworu hanya ber-oh-ria.

drrt drrt drrt

ponsel di saku akira bergetar dan menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. ia melihat ada satu pesan masuk.

'asuka?' batinnya.

From : Asuka

akira, aku mau kare untuk makan malam nanti.

'cih, merepotkan sekali.' batinnya.

to : Asuka

iya

akira kembali memasukan ponsel kesakunya, dan melihat kearah jam dinding diruang perpustakaan itu.

akira menutup bukunya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"aku duluan, nagisa-kun." ucapnya singkat seraya meninggalkan kaworu.

"ah iya, uchiha-kun." sahut kaworu.

akira berjalan kembali kedalam kelas. ia pun bertemu dan sekilas bertatap wajah dengan asuka.

Shapire bertemu Onyx

tatapan mata antara mereka hanya sekilas bertemu karena akira langsung masuk kedalam kelas, akan tetapi serasa cukup lama bagi asuka.

'apa yang terjadi?' batinnya. 'tatapan matanya sulit ku artikan!'

"hime! kenapa melamun?" ocehan mari sukses menyadarkan asuka dari lamunannya.

"eh? si-siapa yang melamun?!" bantah asuka. "ayo cepat masuk!"

asuka dan mari masuk kedalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

.

"ugh, aku benci pelajaran matematika!" ujar mari sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"kalau aku sih tidak, selama yang mengajar adalah Kaji-san." asuka tersenyum.

"huh!" mari kesal.

beberapa saat kemudian masuk seorang guru berambut pirang sebahu.

"gomen, Kaji-sensei tidak bisa mengajar hari ini." ujar guru itu.

"YEAH! HOREE!" semua murid -kecuali akira dan rei- bersorak gembira sementara asuka kecewa.

"yaah, ritsuko-sensei, kenapa dia tak mengajar hari ini?" gumam asuka.

"dia sedang ada urusan keluarga dan mengambil cuti selama seminggu." ujar ritsuko.

"se-seminggu?!" asuka kaget.

"iya, tapi dia meninggalkan tugas untuk kalian selama seminggu ini."

"tu-tugas?" ujar semua murid (kecuali rei & akira)

"haduh, sebentar lagi kan liburan musim panas!" ujar touji.

"iya benar juga, tanggung ya?" sahut kensuke.

"ya begitulah, entah apa yang ada dipikiran kaji-sensei." gumam ritsuko. "aku permisi." ritsuko pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"aaah kaji-saaaan." asuka menempelkan pipinya keatas meja.

"ah kamu ini aneh hime." gumam mari. "eh hime, liburan musim panas nanti kamu mau kemana?"

"aku? sepertinya aku akan dirumah saja." asuka memejamkan matanya. "bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku akan kembali ke london, aku merindukan ibuku." gumamnya. "kenapa kamu tidak kembali ke jerman?"

"aku sudah tidak ada urusan disana." sahutnya dengan nada merendah.

mari beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri akira dan duduk diatas meja akira.

"akira-kun, kamu mau kemana liburan musim panas nanti?" tanya mari dengan nada manja.

"entahlah." jawabnya singkat.

"bagaimana kalau kamu ikut mengantarku ke london, akan ku kenalkan kamu dengan ibuku."

"tidak terimakasih." sahutnya. "makinami-san bisakah kau turun dari mejaku?"

mari turun dari meja akira sambil menekuk wajahnya karena perlakuan dingin akira. pandangannya kemudian beralih pada gadis yang duduk didepan akira.

"ayanami, kamu mau kemana liburan musim panas nanti." tanyanya.

"tidak kemana-mana." jawab rei singkat.

"huh, kalian sama saja." ujar mari kesal kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

.

sementara itu asuka masih bersandar diatas mejanya.

'aku dan mama sudah bahagia disini, kami tak akan kembali lagi ke jerman.' batinnya.

"hey shikinami!" ujar touji.

asuka mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"apa maumu?" sahut asuka dengan nada rendah.

"liburan nanti aku dan keluargaku akan ke hokaido, kau mau ikut?" tanya touji.

"eh? liburan keluarga mengajak seorang gadis?" asuka menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"eh, bukan kamu saja kok, shinji, kensuke, hikari juga ikut." ujar touji.

"akan kutanya ibuku dulu."

"bagaimana denganku? kau tidak mengajakku?" gumam mari.

"eh tentu saja mari-chan, apa kamu mau ikut?" ujar touji.

"ah gomen, aku tidak bisa ikut." sahut mari. "aku ingin pulang ke london."

"oh begitu ya, sayang sekali."

"apa akira juga diajak?" tanya asuka.

"em itu, ano~" jawab touji terbata.

"aku akan ikut kalau akira ikut." ujar akira sambil menegakan badannya.

"hiee?! asuka!" mari terkejut.

"kenapa kamu konemegane?"

"jangan bilang kalau kamu ~hemph~" ucapan mari terpotong karena asuka membekap mulutnya dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"ssst! jangan pikir yang macam-macam! aku hanya ingin menjalankan rencanaku saja!" bisik asuka.

"emph emph." mari mengangguk dan kemudian asuka melepas bekapannya.

"bagaimana jock? apa akira juga diajak?" tanya asuka.

"baiklah akan kuusahakan."

.

.

skip time

.

.

.

jam telah menunjukan pukul 02:00 pm, dan semua murid sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"uchiha-kun." rei menoleh kearah akira.

"ada apa ayanami-san?" sahut akira.

"apa kamu diajak oleh suzuhara?"

"iya."

"kamu ikut?"

"entahlah, bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku ikut, karena ikari-kun mengajakku."

"begitu ya." akira beranjak dari kursinya. "aku duluan, ayanami san."

"tunggu uchiha-kun, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi."

"apa?"

"aku ingin membuatkan bento untuk ikari-kun, tapi aku ragu apakah masakan buatanku enak atau tidak."

"jadi?" akira menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"aku minta tolong, bisakah kamu mencicipi masakanku sebelum aku memberikan pada ikari-kun?" rei tertunduk. "maksudku kamu mencoba masakanku, sebelum aku membuatkan untuk ikari-kun."

"tidak masalah." ujar akira seraya berjalan meninggalkan rei. "aku duluan, jaa ne."

"arigatou, akira." gumam rei pelan.

.

.

.

digerbang sekolah.

.

.

"hey baka-akira!"

"apa?"

"ingat pesananku tadi kan?"

"hn." akira mengangguk pelan seraya berjalan meninggalkan asuka.

namun rute yang diambil akira bukan jalan menuju rumahnya, tapi menuju arah berlawanan.

"hey, kamu mau kemana?!" teriak asuka.

"bukan urusanmu."

"cih!" asuka langsung beranjak pulang.

Asuka POV

'baka akira, mau kemana sih? menyebalkan.'

'eh? kenapa aku memikirkannya sih?! aaaargh!'

aku berjalan dengan rasa penasaran bercampur dengan rasa kesal yang memenuhi otakku, sampai panggilan si konemegane-pun aku hiraukan.

"hime, kenapa buru-buru sih? aku panggil dari tadi kamu tidak dengar?" kata konemegane.

"tidak." jawabku sarkastik.

"kamu sepertinya kesal hime?"

"bukan urusanmu!"

"pasti tentang akira-kun ya?"

jleb! dugaan dia tepat, rahangku keram, seakan sulit berkata 'tentu saja bukan!' karena memang aku sedang memikirkan akira.

"bu-bukan urusanmu!" ucapku terbata.

"hime, kamu ini mudah ditebak." sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

rasanya ingin sekali aku meninju wajah gadis ini dan mematahkan kacamatanya, tapi aku masih waras, dan tidak ingin cari masalah dengan gadis mata empat ini.

"hime, kita berpisah disini ya aku mau beli juice dulu." ujarnya saat kami melewati sebuah minimarket.

"ya terserah." sahutku tanpa menghentikan langkahku.

akhirnya aku sampai dirumah, kulihat mama belum pulang, mungkin dia lembur lagi. aku langsung mengunci semua jendela dan pintu, kemudian pergi menuju kamarku untuk tidur.

aku merebahkan diri diatas kasur king-size milikku, menatap langit-langit kamarku yang bergambar langit dengan motif awan.

'akira, kamu kemana sih? tiap pulang sekolah pasti tidak pernah langsung pulang kerumah.'

'aarhg kenapa aku memikirkannya sih?!'

aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal strawberry milikku dan membiarkan dunia mimpi membawaku.

Normal POV

pukul 05:00 pm di Yakini-Q

"ini bayaranmu hari ini akira-kun" ujar seorang pria paruh baya seraya memberikan amplop untuk akira.

"hai, arigato gozaimashita."

"ahaha harusnya aku yang berterimakasih, karena kamu, pekerjaanku tertolong."

"baik kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." akira beranjak keluar dari kedai itu.

"iya akira-kun, terimakasih atas bantuannya."

'aku harus segera pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam.' batin akira dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya.

akira berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan.

setelah membeli bahan masakan untuk membuat kare, akira langsung pulang menuju kediaman shikinami.

-sesampainya dirumah-

"tadaima." ujar akira.

"okaeri." sahut asuka yang sedang bermain psp. "baka, darimana saja kau?! tak tau aku sudah kelaparan hah?"

"kalau kamu memang sudah lapar kenapa tak buat sendiri?" ujar akira dengan nada datar seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

"dasar menyebalkan!" asuka kesal.

asuka menghentikan aktivitasnya -bermain game- dan langsung beranjak menuju dapur.

"heh, kau diajak touji kan?" ujar asuka seraya duduk dimeja makan.

"iya." sahut akira sambil memasak.

"lalu? kau ikut?"

"tidak."

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak tertarik."

"kau ini, tak pernah sosialisasi, kapan kau akan punya pacar kalau begitu." asuka menaikkan kedua bahunya.

akira tersentak dengan perkataan asuka barusan dan menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya.

"kau bicara seolah itu mudah untukmu." akira menatap asuka.

"memang mudah untuk orang sepertiku." asuka menyombongkan diri.

"kalau begitu kenapa sampai sekarang kamu tidak punya pacar?" ucap akira dengan nada datar.

jleb!

"hieee! aku bukan tidak punya! hanya saja aku~" wajahnya memerah. "aku, aku belum mau punya pacar, itu saja." asuka memalingkan wajahnya.

akira kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"baiklah aku akan ikut." gumam akira.

"aku tidak memaksamu lho ya." ujar asuka sarkastik seraya mengeluarkan psp-nya.

"aku ikut bukan karenamu." akira mematikan kompor. "ayanami." sambungnya singkat seraya mengambil sepiring nasi.

'cih, kenapa?! kenapa harus si anak bawang itu yang jadi alasan dia ikut!" batin asuka kesal.

"ini." akira meletakkan piring berisikan nasi dan kare.

"kamu tidak ikut makan?" asuka meletakkan psp dimeja.

"tidak lapar." akira beranjak pergi.

grep, langkah akira tertahan karena asuka memegang tangannya.

"setidaknya temani aku." ucap asuka dengan nada lirih, wajahnya kembali merona merah.

"baiklah." akira duduk dihadapan asuka dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"baiklah, itadakimasu."

asuka makan dalam diam, ia tak tau harus mengatakan apa untuk memecah keheningan antara mereka. ia hanya mencuri pandang pada akira yang sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya.

"akira."

"hn."

"aku sudah selesai."

"letakkan saja di wastafel." akira beranjak dari duduknya.

asuka masih tetap duduk dikursinya, menatap kosong pada piring dihadapannya.

'padahal sudah 8 tahun aku bersamanya, tapi aku tak pernah melihat dia tersenyum padaku.' batin asuka.

-skip time-

esok paginya.

"wah, hime tumben sekali pagi ini bangun lebih awal." gumam kyoko melihat putrinya masuk keruang makan lebih awal.

"huuh mamaa, malah meledekku." sahut asuka. "eh, mana si akira?"

"dia belum turun, coba kau cek mungkin dia masih tidur." ujar kyoko.

"huh, merepotkan!" asuka beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menuju kamar akira.

saat hendak mengetuk, pintu kamar terbuka dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

Shapire bertemu Onyx.

"shikinami-san."

asuka tidak menjawab, hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan akira.

"hime, apa akira sudah bangun?" tanya kyoko.

"su-sudah mama."

"baiklah kalau begitu, mama berangkat duluan ya." kyoko mengecup pipi asuka.

"i-iya, hati-hati dijalan ma."

'ke-kenapa, aku jadi gugup begini setelah menatap matanya! ini yang kedua kalinya aku begini.' batin asuka.

"ohayou shikinami-san."

"ah ohayou akira." asuka terkejut.

akira duduk berseberangan dengan asuka dan mengambil beberapa roti.

'sialan! ke-kenapa jadi canggung begini!' batin asuka.

"akira."

"hn."

"tumben sekali kau tidak bangun lebih awal."

"bukan urusanmu."

twich, muncul perempatan siku di dahi asuka "kamu ini! menyebalkan baka akira!"

"ada masalah dengan itu?"

"ti-tidak juga." asuka memalingkan wajahnya. "hanya saja~"

"apa."

"sudah delapan tahun kita bersama tapi~" asuka menunduk. "tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu tersenyum padaku."

akira tak menjawab pernyataan asuka. dan asuka pun memilih diam tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

hening.

"aku berangkat." akira beranjak dari duduknya.

"eh, tu-tunggu!"

situasi yang sangat jarang terjadi, akira dan asuka berangkat sekolah bersama, walaupun asuka berada beberapa langkah dibelakang akira.

'akira, padahal kamu ada sedekat ini, tapi kenapa.' asuka menatap punggung akira. 'kenapa seolah kita sangat jauh!' batin asuka.

"hime-samaa." terdengar suara familiar yang memanggil asuka.

"konemegane." asuka menghela nafas.

"ohayou hime, eh ada akira-kun juga." mari langsung mendekati akira.

"ohayou akira-kun." ujar mari.

"ohayou makinami-san."

"tumben sekali kalian berangkat bersama." ujar mari.

baik akira maupun asuka tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari mari.

mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah dalam diam.

sesampainya digerbang sekolah.

"hime, apa kamu siap?" tanya mari.

"siap untuk apa?"

"para fansmu pasti akan menghadangmu." ujar mari.

dan benar saja, para siswa yang menjadi fans asuka telah menghadang digerbang sekolah. namun raut wajah mereka menjadi kecewa saat melihat ada akira bersama asuka.

akira menatap para fans asuka dengan tatapan -menyingkir dari jalanku!- dan membuat kerumunan fans asuka terbelah menjadi dua kelompok, memberikan jalan untuk akira.

asuka dan mari masih setia mengikuti akira dari belakang hingga akhirnya mereka melewati para fans asuka dan masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

seperti biasa, sebelum pelajaran dimulai para murid mengobrol satu sama lain, tapi tidak dengan asuka. ia sedang menatap kearah meja akira dan melihat akira sedang mengobrol dengan rei.

panas, hawa tidak suka pun terpancar dari asuka. sementara mari yang menatap asuka dan akira secara bergantian hanya menyeringai.

"eeh, sepertinya ada yang cemburu." ujar mari.

"urusai!" asuka memalingkan wajahnya.

tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran dimulai.

-skip time-

bel istirahat berbunyi, asuka beranjak dari kursinya dan dia melihat rei memberikan bento pada akira.

perasaannya semakin kesal, dia langsung meninggalkan kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

'kenapa? kenapa hanya dia yang dapat perhatiannya!' batinnya. 'aku, aku juga ingin dapat perhatiannya!'

mari yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari mengejar asuka.

"bagaimana uchiha-kun?" ujar rei.

"tidak buruk ayanami-san, mungkin ikari-san akan suka." akira menutup bentonya yang telah habis. "terimakasih banyak ayanami-san."

-go to asuka-

"hime, kamu kenapa? tidak memesan makanan?" tanya mari khawatir karena asuka hanya memainkan jus strawberry miliknya.

"aku tidak lapar."

"asuka." suara mari terdengar serius karena ini kali pertamanya ia memanggil asuka dengan nama depan.

"apa?" asuka menjawab dengan malas.

"asuka, aku ingin tau, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang akira-kun." tanya mari.

"biasa saja."

"jangan berbohong padaku." mari menatap asuka tajam. "jika benar begitu, biarkan aku memilikinya."

asuka membalas tatapan mari tak kalah serius setelah mari menyatakan kalimatnya barusan.

"apa maksudmu?!" ujar asuka.

"sudahlah kau tau maksudku."

"a-aku~" asuka memalingkan wajahnya. "tentu saja aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya dasar bodoh!"

"bagus kalau begitu, aku bebas untuk memilikinya kan?" mari menyeringai.

"terserahlah!" asuka menghabiskan jusnya dan langsung meninggalkan mari.

'kau tak bisa membohongi perasaanmu asuka.' batin mari. "eh tunggu! hime! kamu belum bayar!"

asuka sedang berjalan dikoridor menuju kelasnya.

'aku, aku tak mengerti.' batin asuka. 'aku sungguh tak mengerti perasaanku sendiri.'

sebelum sampai kelas, ponsel asuka bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

from : baka-akira.

'pesan apa.'

asuka menatap layar ponselnya sendu. 'akira, selama ini aku hanya memperlakukanmu sebagai pembantu, maafkan aku.'

to : baka-akira

'tidak usah.'

asuka kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kelas dan melihat kearah akira yang sedang menatap ponselnya.

asuka menghela nafas pelan dan langsung duduk dikursinya dengan malas. dia hanya melamun sambil memikirkan perkataan mari tadi.

'asuka, aku ingin tau, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang akira-kun.'

'jangan berbohong padaku.'

'jika benar begitu, biarkan aku memilikinya.'

sesekali ia melirik kearah akira yang sedang membaca buku.

'apa benar?' batin asuka. 'apa benar aku menyukainya?'

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

pelajaran pun telah berakhir dengan bunyi bel pulang yang berdentang. semua siswa kelas 3-1 telah meninggalkan ruangan kelas kecuali akira, rei dan asuka.

asuka menatap rei dan akira penuh kebencian tapi entah kenapa dia tak ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas untuk meninggalkan akira dan rei.

akira beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kelas tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah asuka.

kini hanya tinggal asuka dan rei yang berada didalam kelas. saat rei beranjak meninggalkan kelas~

"hey, anak bawang tunggu." asuka menghentikan langkah rei.

"..." rei tidak menjawab, hanya menoleh kearah asuka yang mendekat kearahnya.

"se-sebenarnya~" asuka memalingkan wajahnya. "ada hubungan apa kau dengan akira?"

"uchiha-kun?" sahut rei. "kami hanya berteman biasa."

"kenapa dia bisa akrab sekali padamu?"

"aku juga tidak tau." rei beranjak meninggalkan asuka. "dia selalu menanyakan hal yang sama padaku." langkah rei terhenti didepan pintu.

"apa maksudmu?" asuka menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"dia selalu bertanya tentangmu." rei melangkah keluar kelas.

deg! mata shapire asuka membulat. tangan kirinya memegang dada merasakan degup jantung yang mulai tak beraturan.

'a-akira.' batinnya.

asuka melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari sekolah. dilihat arloji ditangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 02:15.

'lebih baik aku belanja untuk makan malam nanti.' batin asuka.

saat menuju supermarket untuk belanja, asuka melewati sebuah restoran yakiniku dan melihat seorang yang familiar dimatanya.

'akira?!' batinnya.

asuka memperhatikan akira, dari penampilannya akira seperti menjadi pelayan direstoran itu.

'oh jadi ini sebabnya akira selalu pulang telat?' asuka membulatkan mulutnya. 'dia kerja part-time.' ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju supermarket.

-skip-

asuka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari supermarket sambil membawa belanjaan ditanganya.

'hari ini aku akan mencoba berubah, aku ingin dapat perhatian dari akira.' asuka tersenyum.

"tadaima." ujarnya ketika sampai dirumah.

'akira belum pulang.' asuka meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja. 'masih ada waktu untuk memasak! yosha!'

asuka memakai apron dan mulai memasak, tak lama kemudian ia selesai memasak sup miso dan mencicipinya.

'slurp, hmm, hweeh.' ia menjulurkan lidahnya. 'hambar.'

"tadaima." terdengar suara kyoko yang baru pulang.

"okaeri mama." sahut asuka. "tumben sudah pulang."

"yah begitulah, hey~" kyoko terkejut saat masuk kedapur. "ada angin apa ini? hime belajar masak?"

"mamaaaa!" pipi asuka memerah karena malu.

"ahaha, biasanya orang bisa berubah karena cinta." kyoko duduk dimeja makan. "siapa orang itu? akira-kun?"

deg! dugaan sang mama tepat, sekarang bukan hanya pipi yang merona melainkan seluruh wajahnya memerah seberti kepiting rebus.

"bu-bukan!" asuka memalingkan wajahnya. "a-aku hanya ingin belajar memasak kok! aku tidak ingin kalah dari akira yang bisa memasak! itu saja!" asuka membantah.

kyoko hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku putri kesayangannya.

"tadaima." terdengar suara akira.

"okaeri akira-kun." sahut kyoko.

"a-akira?!" asuka terkejut karena akira pulang lebih awal. "kok ka-kamu sudah pulang?! memangnya pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?!"

"pekerjaan? kamu bekerja akira-kun?" tanya kyoko.

"tau darimana kau?" ujar akira pada asuka.

"ah, itu, anu~" asuka gugup.

"kamu bekerja part time akira? kenapa? apa uang yang kuberikan tidak cukup?" ujar kyoko.

"tidak, bukan begitu kyoko-san." akira duduk bergabung dengan kyoko dimeja makan. "aku tak menggunakan uang anda, aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri."

"waah bagus kalau begitu." kyoko tersenyum.

"oleh karena itu kyoko-san, aku minta maaf sebelumnya, kalau boleh, mulai besok aku akan pindah dari sini."

takk, asuka yang sedang memotong lobak terhenti karena perkataan akira, dan tidak menyadari kalau jarinya tersayat pisau.

"hie? pindah?" kyoko terkejut.

"iya, aku menemukan sebuah apartemen, tidak mewah memang, tapi cukup untukku sendiri dan harganya juga terjangkau dengan kerja part-time ku."

deg! asuka merasakan sakit, bukan dari jarinya yang tersayat, melainkan dari hatinya yang berdenyut mendengar pernyataan akira. hatinya terasa di iris oleh ribuan pisau. baru saja ia ingin merubah sikapnya agar akira mau memperhatikannya tapi akira malah ingin meninggalkannya.

"bagaimana ya? aku ragu untuk melepasmu akira-kun." ujar kyoko. "bagaimanapun juga aku telah berjanji pada ibumu."

"aku mengerti, hanya saja aku ingin~"

"AKIRA NO BAKA!" asuka menjerit dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

akira yang mendengar teriakan asuka hanya diam seribu bahasa dan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"sepertinya ada yang tidak setuju." ujar kyoko. "pikirkanlah lagi akira-kun."

go to asuka.

"baka baka baka!" asuka membekap wajahnya pada bantal untuk menutupi matanya yang mulai berlinang. "akira no baka!"

back to akira.

akira beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri masakan asuka dan mencicipinya.

'glek, hweh, hambar.' batin akira seraya menaburkan bumbu pada sup masakan asuka.

"dia belajar masak untukmu akira-kun." ujar kyoko.

"begitu ya." akira mengambil mangkuk. "ayo kita makan, aku akan memanggil asuka." akira menata mangkuk dan piring dimeja.

"tidak, biar aku saja yang memanggil asuka." kyoko beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju kekamar putrinya.

tok tok, "hime, ayo kita makan malam dulu." ujar kyoko sambil mengetuk pintu kamar asuka namun tak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar.

"ayo hime, mama ingin mencicipi masakanmu."

"tak perlu! masakanku tidak enak ma!"

"siapa bilang? tadi akira mencicipi masakanmu dan langsung menyiapkan piringnya, itu berarti masakanmu tidak buruk kan?"

"aku tak mau bertemu dengan akira! aku benci akira!"

"hime, boleh mama masuk?"

tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara kunci pintu terbuka. dan kyoko langsung masuk ke kamar asuka.

kyoko melihat putrinya yang telungkup diatas kasur sambil membekap wajahnya dengan bantal dengan tatapan sendu.

"hime." ujar kyoko seraya duduk dipinggiran kasur asuka dan mengelus kepala putrinya. "mama mengerti kenapa kamu sedih, pergi atau tidaknya akira itu tergantung padamu."

"mama." asuka menoleh kearah ibunda dan langsung duduk bersandar dibahunya.

"mama juga ingin melarang akira, tapi mama tidak memiliki hak untuk itu." kyoko mengelus kepala asuka.

"maksud mama?"

"akira, dia bertahan disini karena kamu."

"aku tidak mengerti."

"nanti kamu akan mengerti hime-chan." kyoko menyapu airmata dikedua pipi putrinya. "sekarang kamu ganti baju dan turun untuk makan malam ya."

asuka hanya mengangguk lemah.

kyoko beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar asuka, namun langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kamar.

"ingatlah, kepergian akira itu tergantung padamu." ujar kyoko seraya menutup pintu kamar asuka.

kyoko kembali menuju ruang makan dan duduk dikursinya untuk bersiap makan malam.

"asuka?"

"dia akan turun sebentar lagi." sambung kyoko.

tak lama kemudian asuka turun dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan dengan mengenakan daster saja.

"mama." asuka duduk disebelah ibunya.

"baik ayo kita mulai makan." ujar kyoko semangat.

"itadakimasu." ujar mereka bersamaan.

'enak.' batin asuka saat mencicipi sup buatannya.

mereka melanjutkan makan dalam keheningan hingga akhirnya selesai.

"terimakasih atas makanannya." ujar mereka lagi bersamaan.

"aku mau mandi." asuka beranjak dari duduknya sementara kyoko sedang meminum kopi buatan akira dan akira sendiri sedang mencuci piring.

asuka POV

apa maksudnya mama? kepergian akira bergantung padaku?

aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya langsung, aku terlalu mengutamakan harga diriku dan mendustakan nurani kalau aku sebenarnya menyayangi dia.

tapi, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya dirumah ini, besok dia sudah pergi pastinya.

haaah, entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafasku untuk menenangkan degup jantungku yang tidak menentu, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa gugup jika menatap matanya. terlebih lagi jika dia juga menatapku.

oh iya aku belum minta izin pada mama untuk liburan musim panas nanti.

liburan musim panas, akira ikut bukan karena aku, tapi karena ayanami! huh kenapa musti si anak bawang itu sih! dan juga, saat makan siang tadi akira menerima bento pemberian si anak bawang itu.

aaargh! aku malas memikirkannya!

ouch! jariku, terluka? sejak kapan?

oh iya saat masak tadi, kenapa baru terasa sekarang ya.

tok tok, "hime, sudah selesai belum? sudah 30 menit kamu dikamar mandi, mama juga mau mandi."

oh mama, "iya ma aku segera keluar."

normal POV

asuka keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

kyoko masuk kedalam kamar mandi sementara akira sedang duduk dikamarnya menunggu gilirannya untuk mandi.

akira POV

kenapa dengan si asuka itu ya? harusnya kan dia senang aku pergi.

tapi kenapa sepertinya dia kesal sekali tadi? kyoko-san juga bilang sepertinya ada yang tidak setuju dengan keputusanku.

kalau benar asuka tidak setuju, apa alasannya?

drrt drrt drrrrrrt

kurasakan ponsel di saku bergetar.

shinji ikari?

'flip'

hallo.

'hallo, konbanwa uchiha-kun.'

ada apa ikari-san.

'ano, aku hanya ingin tanya, apa kau mau jadi anggota klub basket kami?'

gomen, ikari-san aku tak bisa bermain basket.

'oh iya maaf sudah mengganggu ya.'

iya tak apa. 'click'

haaah, aku menghela nafas sambil melihat piala juara umum basket SMP tingkat nasional milikku.

tok tok, "akira kun, cepat mandi dulu sana."

"iya kyoko-san."

normal POV

akira beranjak dari kasurnya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

kyoko sedang duduk santai diruang keluarga dan kemudian disusul oleh putrinya.

"mama."

"ada apa hime?" kyoko menoleh kearah putrinya.

"ano, nanti temanku akan mengadakan acara liburan musim panas ke hokaido, aku boleh ikut ya."

"boleh saja, asalkan akira ikut." kyoko tersenyum.

asuka hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendapatkan izin dari sang ibunda tercinta.

-skip time-

asuka sedang tidur diatas kasurnya namun matanya tak kunjung tertutup. diliriknya jam yang berada dimeja.

'12:30' batinnya. 'aku tak bisa tidur.' sambungnya seraya duduk di tepian kasurnya.

sementara dikamar akira, akira sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi melawan arah dinding. tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat terang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"orang bodoh macam apa yang tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya?" gumam asuka pelan.

asuka berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang tempat akira tertidur dan kemudian dia ikut tidur dengan posisi menghadap akira.

jarak yang memisahkan wajah mereka berdua hanya sejengkal saja hingga asuka dapat merasakan aroma mint yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"akira, andai saja kamu bisa mendengarku." gumam asuka pelan sambil menyibakkan poni akira. "aku tak ingin kamu pergi dari sini akira, sekalipun kamu ingin benar-benar pergi, ajaklah aku bersama kamu." asuka membelai pipi akira. "kamu harusnya tau kalau aku sayang padamu, hanya saja aku tak bisa mengatakannya langsung padamu, tatapan matamu selalu membuatku gugup, ditambah lagi aku selalu mementingkan harga diriku."

asuka beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk, masuh menghadap akira.

"kamu harus tau akira~" asuka menundukkan badan, mengeliminasi jarak antara wajah mereka berdua. -chup- asuka mengecup pipi akira. "aku sayang padamu~" -chup- mengecup dahi. "aku tak ingin kehilangan kamu~" -smooooch- mencium bibir akira. "jadi, jangan pergi meninggalkan aku ya." asuka membelai pipi akira dan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

saat asuka sudah keluar kamar, sang pemilik iris Onyx itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan melirik kearah pintu yang perlahan menutup.

"shikinami-san."

To Be Continued

yang ingin tau penampilan Akira, dia sama kaya Sasuke Uchiha (naruto) dari segi fisik maupun sifat (meski rada OOC) dan gaya rambutnya juga cuma sama dibagian pony saja, sementara rambut belakangnya mirip Kaworu Nagisa, warna rambutnya hitam pekat.

kenapa Asuka (aku) ngak bikin pair ShinjiAsuka? karena disini aku gak terlalu suka karakter shinji yang kesannya gitu, ya tau lah shinji itu pantesnya jadi Uke #dipukulin fans shinji#. atau pair KajiAsuka? halah kaji mah udah terlalu tua #ditendang kaji# lagian dia playboy aku gak suka.

sekian dulu ya fic Between Summer and Winter

pleas W


End file.
